powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Rewind
The ability to rewind time. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Opposite power of Time Acceleration and Flash-Forward. Also Called * Temporal Reversal * Time Reversal/Rewind Capabilities The user can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. This method of time travel rarely entails any paradoxes (such as the grandfather paradox) as user rewinds themselves parallel to time. Applications * Prevent and dodge an attack by rewinding time. * Limited Memory Erasure, Physical Restoration, Resurrection and/or Event Negation * Aim Dodging * Regenerative Healing Factor * Temporal Healing * Temporal Restarting * Temporal Resurrection Variations * Temporal Reload Limitations * May occur in sleep. * May be limited to how far you can rewind. ** May not be able to rewind beyond the point of birth. ** May require Energy. ** The further you go, the more energy you need. * May not be able to bring back those who died. * May require energy to be extracted from environment causing harm to those in the immediate area. * Users of Temporal Protection or Accelerated Probability will notice time rewinding and try a different approach. * Actions that occur after time is rewound changes the timeline, and could cause unexpected consequences. * May need to set a "checkpoint" ahead of time to return to. * May be unable to return to their original time and must re-live the timeline up until they get to the time period in which they originally left. Known Users Known Objects * The Lyoko supercomputer (Code Lyoko); via the Temporal Reversion program * Omega 13 (Galaxy Quest) * Shuyong seeds (Kung Fu Panda) * Z-Drive (League of Legends) * Sands of Time (Prince of Persia) Gallery Tim Braid.png|Tim (Braid) can rewind time to solve puzzles and save himself from death. Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Aoba (Code: Breaker) can revert time with anything her right hand touches, except death. ss (2013-09-06 at 08.26.29).jpg|Loki/Yoshino Reiji (Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier) can rewind anything. Ringo&Mandom.jpg|Ringo Roadagain (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can rewind time 6 seconds using his stand Mandom. Ekko using Z-Drive.png|Ekko (League of Legends) rewinds time to his own advantage, also for the well-being of his allies too. If any problems arise in the present, he is able to rewind time to eliminate the problem from its origin. He can accomplish this by either stopping it from advancing or preventing it from ever even happening. Mysterious Figure.png|Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) can rewind time to regenerate himself. Life is Strange.jpg|Maxine Caulfield (Life is Strange) can rewind time at will, but is has its limitation in temporal range. Time_reversal.jpg|When Curtis (Misfits) uses this power, the camera zooms in on one of his eyes as the events shown going backwards. Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-09h03m34s2.png|Friedrich (Misfits) bought this ability from Seth to rewind time to kill Hitler but messed up. Telepathic perception1.png|In the alternate timeline, Kelly (Misfits) got this ability from Seth to undo Friedrich's mistakes from making the Nazi's win the war. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Time Manipulation Category:Common Powers